New and effective pharmacological treatments for neuropsychiatric disorders continue to be an area of intense research.
Pimavanserin (formerly ACP-103) is a potent and selective 5-hydroxytryptamine (5-HT)2A receptor inverse agonist of interest as therapeutic for neuropsychiatric diseases and disorders, such as, for example, Parkinson's disease psychosis, sleep disorders, and schizophrenia. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 7,601,740 B2; Vanover et al., The Journal of Pharmacology and Experimental Therapeutics, 2006, vol. 317, no. 2, pages 910-918. Preparations of pimavanserin and pimavanserin in salt and crystalline forms have been described in, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 7,601,740 B2, WO 2006/037043 A1 and WO 2006/036874 A1. Tolerability and safety of pimavanserin has been studied in healthy volunteers, see, e.g., Vanover et al., The Journal of Clinical Pharmacology, 2007, vol. 47, no. 6, pages 704-714, and clinical studies with pimavanserin have been undertaken.
A demand exists for new doses and methods of administration of pimavanserin, for instance, to afford the improved therapeutic effect in a given patient population.